I Solemnly Swear
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: Giving the Marauders one last good-bye in three short chapters… (COMPLETE)
1. Graduation

**Chapter 1**

**Graduation**

The four sat near the lake, underneath the shade of the beech tree and for the first time in their lives… they were quiet. Sirius leaned against the trunk, crossing his arms and looking around boredly. James lay on his back while playing with the Snitch he had swiped earlier that day. Peter was staring into space with his mouth hanging open a bit. And Remus, as usual, had a book open, but he had his eyes on the same page for the longest time.

"Sad, much?" Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

James stopped playing with the Snitch and looked up, "A bit, yeah." He groaned as he sat up straight. "No more pranks. No more detention. No more tormenting Snivellus… no more classes with Lily…"

Remus shut his book, "Honestly, James. Knowing you, you'd probably go and see her everyday."

"But no more Hogwarts…" James's voice trailed off. "It won't be the same, you know?"

"Cheer up, mate!" Sirius lunged forward and pinned his friend down. "You've still got us!"

"Hey, hey watch it!" James frowned as the Snitch slipped out of his fingers. He gave Sirius a mock-angry look and pushed him off. "Aren't I fortunate to have _you_—"

"You should be!" Sirius laughed and playfully ruffled his hair.

James sighed and allowed Sirius to mess up his already unruly hair as he watched the Snitch freely zoom around. "Everything's gonna change. Don't you think? Do you reckon we'll change as well?"

"Us? Change?" Sirius gave James a scandalized look. "And where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"

Remus gently thumped James on the head with his book, "You're just having pre-graduation jitters. So please don't get any silly thoughts about us… _changing_."

Peter stood up quickly and muttered something about having to go to the library as he scurried away.

"What's his problem?" Sirius watched Peter's retreating back.

Remus shrugged, "He's been like that for a while."

"Ah, forget that. Lighten up, Prongs," Sirius grinned and slapped him on the back. "I hate to break it to you but we're not that easy to get rid of." He let out a short bark-like laugh. "We're all stuck together for eternity."

"I shudder at the thought," James smiled. He reached out and put his arms around both his friends and hugged them close. "Together for eternity, huh? That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's a lifelong party," Sirius, too, put his arms around James and Remus.

Remus completed the circle as he also held both of them close, "And that's a promise."

James let out a chuckle, "Do you swear?"

The three looked at each other and smiled softly as they said in unison:

"We solemnly swear."


	2. Marauder Legacy

**Chapter 2**

**Marauder Legacy**

"Mind his head," Lily gently handed Sirius the tiny baby as Remus looked over his shoulder.

"Why is he so small?" Sirius looked at baby Harry in disbelief.

"Gee, Padfoot. I don't know," James said sarcastically, smiling widely. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's little forehead. Harry opened his eyes and gave his father a toothless grin.

"Oy, Prongs," Sirius rocked the baby back and forth. "He looks like you!"

"Except the eyes," Remus touched Harry's cheek. "Lily's eyes."

"You're right…" Sirius looked at him in awe. "Hey, look! Harry's smiling at me! Well, will you look at that, he recognizes his godfather!"

"I just hope he doesn't _take after _his godfather and father!" Lily walked back into the room. "I don't want my precious baby to be a troublemaker." She leaned over and nuzzled her nose against Harry's cheek. "Isn't that right, sweetie? You'll be a good boy like Remus!"

Remus laughed, "That's highly and unlikely, Lily. That's James's boy right there. It'll be quite a disappointment if he didn't pull a prank or two in his lifetime— not that I approve," Remus added quickly, seeing Lily's disapproving expression.

"Don't worry about it, Love," James pulled his wife towards him and gave her a peck on the nose. "Harry will be a good bad boy."

"Oh, _you_—" Lily swatted him away and giggled. "My boy will have a good heart. And I'll be there to make sure of that!"

"Well, so will I!" James said. He was not able to keep his hands off his wife as he pulled her down to his lap. "We'll all be here to watch him grow up." He looked towards Sirius and Remus who were busy making funny faces at Harry. "Isn't that right Padfoot? Moony?"

"Of course, Prongs," Sirius was crossing his eyes at a giggling Harry. "We'll be stuck to him for eternity!" he grinned, echoing what he had said a few years ago.

"I dread his teenage years," Lily exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes, going back into the kitchen to make Harry a bottle of milk.

"I see a new age of Marauders," James eyed his son with pride.

"We'll raise him well, James," Sirius smoothed down Harry's untidy hair. "We'll raise him well."

"I agree with your wife, James," Remus smiled. "I'm dreading his teenage years as well."

"No worries, Moony!" James threw a hand over Remus's shoulder. "You'll be in charge of the _making-sure-Harry-doesn't-get-too-bad_ part of the raising."

Remus snorted, "I accept the job with honor."

"Right!" Sirius handed Harry back to his father. "Now it's time for the Marauder initiation!" He cleared his throat. "Harry, put one hand on your heart and raise the other."

James placed Harry on his lap and put one tiny fist on his little chest and the other in the air. Harry tilted his head to the side and looked up at his father with confusion.

"Now repeat after me!" Sirius said. "I, Harry James Potter, promise to uphold the Marauder tradition. I will use my cleverness and cunningness to do—" he paused, trying to think of something. "—cool things." He looked at the baby, "C'mon, Harry. Repeat what I just said."

"Nyaaahh," Harry gurgled happily.

"Good enough," Sirius grinned. "You are part of the Marauder legacy! Now, do you swear to uphold this prominent tradition?"

James looked at his grinning son, "So whaddaya say, Harry? Do you swear?"

Harry blew a raspberry. "Pfffftttt!"

James nodded, "There you go. He solemnly swears."


	3. Memory

**Chapter 3**

**Memory **

Remus Lupin remembered that memory as if it were yesterday. He chuckled a bit as he thought about the Marauder initiation they gave Harry as a baby. But thinking about James, Lily, and Sirius caused a great painful pang in his heart. He never showed his emotions to others for the sake of having to look strong.

Peter, who was a traitor, was considered dead. James and Lily had been gone for years. And now Sirius was taken away just barely a few hours ago. Remus couldn't bear the agony filled his chest… it was too heavy… too painful. Sometimes he just wanted to end his misery. He wanted to die. Wanted, no, _needed _to be reunited with his beloved friends. His beloved Marauders.

That's right!

He could end it all now with a swish of his wand. It was so easy; all he had to do was summon up all the courage to do it. Yes… just with one flick of the wand, he could be able to feel no more pain… he would be with James and Sirius.

His wand trembled in his hand. Why wasn't he able to do it? This was the perfect time, why couldn't he move…?

"Professor?"

Remus whipped his head around and came face to face with… _James_? No, it wasn't James.

"Harry," Remus looked at James's son, his wand was still trembling in his hand. Harry had just come out of Dumbledore's office. His eyes were red and his face was tear-streaked; but he had an expression of utter defiance. As if he were determined to cry no more. "Are you feeling a little better?"

Harry didn't answer. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He let out a small whimper and he bit his lip, trying not to cry. And he shook his head so that his hair fell over his eyes.

"I don't think— I can stand it—" Harry gritted his teeth. "First Mum and Dad— then Sirius—" he paused and looked away, "THEY'RE ALL DYING BECAUSE OF ME! Because of _me_…" he broke off into sobs. "Who am I going to lose next? That's all I keep thinking about. _Who am I going to lose next…_?"

Remus felt his heart break in two. _This _was the reason why he was unable to take his own life. _Harry _was the reason.

Remus took a step forward but Harry flinched.

"Am I going to lose you next, Professor?" Harry looked at him, trembling. "I didn't like the way you were holding that wand…"

Remus's eyebrows drew together as he looked at Harry painfully. "Oh, Harry. I didn't mean—"

"Were you going to leave me too?" Harry whispered softly, his face was pale. "If I didn't come out here in time, would've I accidentally run into your dead body?"

"No, I—"

"Would've I lost both you and Sirius in one day!" Harry shouted. "I don't have my parents, I don't have my godfather— I only have _you_—"

"Harry—"

"Why do you want to leave me!"

Remus took a hold of both Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, even though the younger boy resisted stubbornly. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he held the boy in a tight hug. "I was being selfish…"

"I hate them for leaving— I hate— I hate you for trying to leave—" Harry was delirious from the tears. "I don't _ever _want to see _any of you_…. Mum… Dad… Sirius— Why'd they _leave me_…"

Remus couldn't say anything to console Harry. No words could ever soothe the boy's pain. No words could soothe his own pain. Instead, he just held Harry tighter and let him cry.

When Harry ran out of tears he stopped trembling for a bit, "You won't leave me?" he murmured sleepily.

Remus gently stroked the boy's jet black hair, "No," he said softly. "I would never." They stayed like that for a while until two students came outside and said that Madam Pomfrey insisted Harry stay in the hospital wing. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Remus ever so often as he reluctantly went off with the students.

Alone and anguished, Remus looked around at the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts. He recalled his Marauder memories and felt a lump in his throat. He was sure to cry...

A warm wind swept across the courtyard, making the grass sway and the waters of the lake ripple. He could've sworn that he heard the ghostly laughter of his dead friends echoing all around him.

_James, Lily, Sirius…_

"In your memory," Remus whispered. "I will take care of Harry."

The wind died down as a familiar eerie whisper filled his ears… _Do you swear, Moony?_

Remus smiled to himself as he glanced over his shoulder at the patch of shade underneath the beech tree…

The voice came again, _Do you swear?_

"Yes…" he whispered hoarsely. With one last look at his surroundings, he said in a loud clear voice:

"I solemnly swear."


End file.
